


A night to remember

by Etheriei



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: Just a short sequel to the kiss....Baby gay shipping anything and everything. Just kidding but I just had to write at least one Hayley and Kendall pairing after watching that snippet of a kiss.





	A night to remember

What had begun as a practically normal day turned into chaos.. at least for my brain. It had been fighting to regain control of myself throughout the day and was still losing the battle against the raging emotions and feelings that I was feeling. These feelings were not those that I could simply put away for another time. It had all began as soft lips hit mine and a persistent tongue demanded entrance. I could not withstand for very long as it had been ages since someone had kissed me like that. I also was hardly prepared for such a kiss while on assignment. It hadn’t lasted as long as I would have liked and before I knew it, I had Castle staring at me with his mouth wide open and the suspect looking on with a gigantic grin on his face. I had wanted to beat that smile off his face and would have if not for the hands that had grasped my own. I remember glaring back and forth between Hayley and the suspect. I had been incredibly angry at the both of them and still was. Most important, I was angry at Hayley because she had invoked a whole bunch of feelings inside of me and then just left me hanging. Plans had been made for tonight and I had secretly planned to stay as far away as was possible on this “date” with Hayley and the suspect. I wouldn’t trust myself with her anymore.

The evening though had gone well...if you considered not catching the real suspect and being caught red handed without a warrant and being held at gunpoint a pleasant way to end your evening. I lay awake later that night replaying that kiss from the afternoon over and over again in my mind till my body and mind decided they both couldn’t take it anymore. They were doing something about it. I found myself at Castle’s door demanding Hayley’s address. He had stared at me with a look of confusion which gradually was replaced with a knowing smile. I just glared at him all the more and waited till he gave me what I wanted. Finally I was standing at her door. My hand was held midair just about to knock but somehow my body just wouldn’t complete the action. I guessed it was the thinking part of me that did not want to embarrass itself now or later. Just then though, the door opened and there stood Hayley in very silky undergarments. I couldn't help the very audible gulp as my eyes roamed over her body. She leaned over the door and smiled back at me before grabbing my frozen hand and dragging me to her bed. As soon as I was wrapped in her warm embrace and smelt her intoxicating scent, all thinking parts of me dissipated. Within no time we continued where we had left off.

 

 


End file.
